This invention relates to an improved lock in parallel and angle mechanism that permits the quick attachment and detachment of the parallel or angle mechanism.
There is a long felt need for a simple efficient and economical locking or holding device for holding parallels and angles securely in machine vises. The parallel and angle system according to the present invention includes a cleat that is received in a slot in a removable jaw of the machine vise. Spring loaded detents hold the cleat in place in a complementary shaped slot in the removable jaw of the vise.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved parallels and angle plates for use on a machine vise.
Another object of the invention is to provide a parallel and angle plate for a machine vise and means to hold the jaw in place which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and simple and efficient to use. This will in turn make it more economical to make and accurate to perform machining operations on parts being held in the machine vise.
With the above and other objects in view, the present invention consists of the combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and more particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that changes may be made in the form, size, proportions and minor details of construction without departing from the spirit or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.